<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good night, Sunoo (Good night, love) by reign_writing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972886">Good night, Sunoo (Good night, love)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reign_writing/pseuds/reign_writing'>reign_writing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ENHYPEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Mint Boys, One Shot, author had late night musings, heeno, heesun, no beta we die like men, non-au, this is just soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reign_writing/pseuds/reign_writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching him sleep like this looking so calm and serene, it was a different view from his usual cheerful self. It made him think of the sun setting after a long day; where the skies were lit with the hues of purple-orange before it melted into deeper violets and blues.</p><p>"Good night, Sunoo." He whispered softly. "Good night, my love."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Sunoo/Lee Heeseung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good night, Sunoo (Good night, love)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by that one behind where Sunoo dozed off in the set for Given-Taken and heejake were there giggling at the sides.</p><p>Honestly, this was supposed to be something short and sweet but I just ended up waxing poetic about Sunoo whoops.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div><p class="font-serif"> </p>
<h1>Good night, Sunoo (Good night, love)</h1><p class="font-serif">
    <em>Watching him sleep like this looking so calm and serene, it was a different view from his usual cheerful self. It made him think of the sun setting after a long day; where the skies were lit with the hues of purple-orange before it melted into deeper violets and blues.</em></p><p class="font-serif">
    <em>"Good night, Sunoo." He whispered softly. "Good night, my love."</em>
  </p></div><hr/><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="align-justify">
  <p class="font-serif">"Hey, hyung look over there." Jake said, giggling. Heeseung looked up at the younger boy before his eyes shifted to where he was pointing. He felt his brows furrow a little as he was greeted by the sight of Sunoo dozing off in a chair.</p>
  <p class="font-serif">The poor boy was so tired he fell asleep sitting. It was pitiful to see the way his head bobbed to and fro. "He keeps falling asleep while sitting down." Jake commented, still looking amused. Heeseung gave a small smile in response. He had to admit it's a little funny to see Sunoo sleeping at the most random opportunities but at the same time, he couldn't help but worry a little.</p>
  <p class="font-serif">"Should we go wake him up?" Jake continued beside him. "His position looks uncomfortable." Heeseung nodded and was about to get up when he noticed Sunoo tipping a little too low on his side. Heeseung reached out towards him but Sunoo had already flinched upright, waking himself up with a start.</p>
  <p class="font-serif">Heeseung watched as the younger boy blinked sluggishly, fighting against the remnants of sleep. His eyes wandered over to where Heeseung was sitting, still leaned forward from his earlier attempt of catching him. Then his sleepy gaze slid over to Jake who had started to laugh again. "Sunoo, were you so tired that you fell asleep sitting down?" Jake asked in bemusement.</p>
  <p class="font-serif">Sunoo who seemed more aware of his surroundings now, let out a sheepish smile. "Sorry. I slept a little late last night. Guess my body needed to catch up on missed sleep."</p>
  <p class="font-serif">"You should sleep earlier tonight then." Jake replied. "Oh hey, do you want something to drink to wake you up? I still have some of the orange juice the staff handed out this morning."</p>
  <p class="font-serif">Sunoo perked up at the mention of juice. He gave Jake a smile and nodded his head. "Sure. Thanks, Jake hyung."</p>
  <p class="font-serif">"No problem, Sun." Jake answered before he got up and left to get Sunoo his drink.</p>
  <p class="font-serif">Heeseung watched as Sunoo yawned, rubbing his eyes. He pursed his lips, feeling worried once more. He wanted to say something to Sunoo, maybe reprimand him a little for not taking care of himself more, but he refrained from doing so. He wasn't sure the set was a good place to have a talk with Sunoo.</p>
  <p class="font-serif">Soon, Jake came back with Sunoo's drink. Sunoo thanked him before he happily drank from the bottle. There was light conversation between the three of them as they waited for their break to be over. Eventually, Jake excused himself to go and play with the rest of the members who were fooling around with the piano, leaving him and Sunoo alone.</p>
  <p class="font-serif">The two of them were silent for a moment, not sure of what to do. Then, Sunoo suddenly stood up.</p>
  <p class="font-serif">"Heeseung hyung," he called out to him before walking over to where he was sitting. "Let me rest on your shoulder." Sunoo said before snuggling up next to him on the couch.</p>
  <p class="font-serif">Heeseung couldn't help but let out a laugh at his actions. "I haven't even said anything in response yet. Why are you suddenly here clinging to me?" He teased. Sunoo shrugged, resting his head on Heeseung's shoulder. "I know you'll let me anyway so why bother waiting?"</p>
  <p class="font-serif">Heeseung felt his lips quirk up into a smile. He really couldn't deny that. He always had a hard time saying no to Sunoo. So instead of replying, he simply let Sunoo do as he wished. They stayed in that position for a while until the director called them again and it was time to shoot more scenes.</p>
  <p class="font-serif">The day sped by quickly after that. Soon, they were all thanking the staff for a good day at work and then their managers were hustling them to the vans.</p>
  <p class="font-serif">Heeseung, Sunoo and Jungwon clambered into one van while the rest of the members rode on the other one. Sunoo immediately went for the backseat, leaving Jungwon and Heeseung to sit on the middle. Their manager rode shotgun and after making sure everyone was good to go, he signalled the driver to start the car.</p>
  <p class="font-serif">Sunoo immediately dozed off on the way home. At first, Heeseung and Jungwon didn't notice, too busy talking about the day's events. But then, Jungwon realized that Sunoo was being too quiet. When they glanced at the back, Sunoo had his eyes closed and was fast asleep.</p>
  <p class="font-serif">"He must be super tired." Jungwon commented. "Poor hyung."</p>
  <p class="font-serif">When they arrived at the dorms, Jungwon motioned to wake Sunoo up but Heeseung stopped him. "I'll carry him inside." He said in explanation. "He looks like he needs all the sleep he can get."</p>
  <p class="font-serif">Jungwon cocked a brow at this but then shrugged. "Okay, suit yourself."</p>
  <p class="font-serif">When they go out of the van, the others had just arrived as well. They glanced curiously at Heeseung who had Sunoo tucked securely in his arms but were nice enough not to say anything. Heeseung, however, was not blind to the knowing glances the other members exchanged between one another.</p>
  <p class="font-serif">He chose to ignore them and instead hurried on ahead so he could finally put Sunoo into a proper bed. Jungwon trailed after him, unlocking the dorm and opening the door to their shared bedroom so Heeseung could pass by easily.</p>
  <p class="font-serif">Heeseung laid Sunoo on his bed instead of the younger's place in the top bunk figuring it was easier that way. He then removed Sunoo's shoes and socks for him before carefully tucking him in with a blanket.</p>
  <p class="font-serif">Instead of leaving after that, he stayed there for a moment watching Sunoo as he slept. Like this, Sunoo looked even more delicate. His expression was relaxed, long lashes fanning across his cheeks and lips slightly parted as he released soft puffs of breath.</p>
  <p class="font-serif">Watching him sleep like this looking so calm and serene, it was a different view from his usual cheerful self. It made him think of the sun setting after a long day; where the skies were lit with the hues of purple-orange before it melted into deeper violets and blues. How twilights are beautiful but it also made him miss the warm touch of the sun.</p>
  <p class="font-serif">Unable to help himself, Heeseung reached out and lightly cupped Sunoo's cheeks in a silly hope to reach more of that warmth. He brushed his thumb gently against Sunoo's skin before leaning down and planting a soft sweet kiss on his forehead.</p>
  <p class="font-serif">He pulled back and started to caress Sunoo's hair, smiling a little when Sunoo shifted in his sleep to burrow more towards Heeseung's hand.</p>
  <p class="font-serif">"Good night, Sunoo." He whispered softly. "Good night, my love."</p>
  <p class="font-serif">
    <em>Hyung will always be here to take care of you.</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://twitter.com/reignwriting"> twitter </a> | <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/reignwriting"> curious cat </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>